The Switch
by lanarrateur
Summary: Aphrodite was not the most popular goddess on Olympus, she was pretty vain, selfish , insecure, rude—you know what you get it, so when she finally crosses the wrong goddess she's in for a punishment of a lifetime.
1. My Fall From Grace

**My Fall From Grace**

"YOU ARE THE MOST REVOLTING THING UNDER URANOS!!"Artemis had shouted.

I was hurt by that comment,Artemis had been yelling screaming and swearing eternal misery for her,but to say I was _revolting_..that hurt.

"Di immortales!Calm down dear!It was just a simple misunderstanding!Tell her Zeus!"I said looking at the "Almighty Zeus"sitting in his throne with uneasiness.

"What exactly..happen?" Zeus asked nervously.

"She compelled one of my hunters to..to."Artemis had a look of disgust.

"Converse with a man!"

"I did not compel! I simply suggested."I shrugged.

"Honestly I wouldn't have to if you cut back on that maidenhood nonsense."I said then taking interest in my nails.

I frowned as she saw one of her nails had been chipped. This conversation had been really stressing me out. I hope this didn't cause for head creases..

Artemis face turned into a dark shade of red that was not appealing.

" YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE—"

"ENOUGH!"Zeus bellowed as the sky rumbled,he laid his head in his hand.

"Aphrodite,you have gone too far this time!"Zeus said sighing.

"Well I don't know what you mean!"I said putting my hand over my chest in shock.

I am the goddess of love! He can't blame me for doing my job!

"Just last week you turned Hephaestus' cabin tools all in beauty supplies!"

"Well yes,I was doing them a favor!"I retorted. I had never understood why Hephaestus' children had completely abandoned the nature of beauty but it was my job to set their minds' straight.

"And three weeks ago you cursed Athena with a beauty spell!"Zeus exclaimed.

"That was a blessing!"I said defensively.

"Aphrodite!!"Zeus yelled.

"This was your last straw!"He continued

"Punishment is in order!"He said.

I gulped and in the corner of her eye I saw Artemis smirking.

"Z-Zeus I'm sure we could talk this-"

"Aphrodite,goddess of love.Due to your selfishness,vain and narcissistic actions,I curse you too know what it's like to be without your beauty!To live as a mortal!"He said as thunder clouds rolled and I screamed and then saw only darkness

* * *

I shot up from her bed.

It was just a bad dream.

I looked around,the room had black walls and had looked unfamiliar but I was used to waking up in different beds.

I swung myself gratefully off the bed still half asleep and entered to what had seemed to be a bathroom.I yawned and rubbed my eyes then turned to the mirror and opened my eyes.

Then I screamed.

No!

This can't be happening!

I looked at the.._thing_ that had replaced my beautiful reflection in the mirror.Its curly displaced brown hair replaced my beautiful locks, and its dull blue eyes had replaced my sparkling ones!And it's freckles!No,they hadn't look like freckles,they'd look like spots of dirt spread across its face!

I heard a knock on the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"I said almost breaking into a sob.

"Umm sweetie? Its Dad,is everything okay? I heard you scream."he asked in a kind voice.

I couldn't help herself as she started to sob.

"Why me!"I said to myself .

I am too important to be stuck in a mortal body and I will not tolerate it!

"LEAVE THIS INSTANCE!"I said now with anger. Tempted to turn this man into a gerbil

I did not deserve this! I am Aphrodite!This is beneath me!

"Mel…" the insolent mortal had replied.

So that's what this..disgusting creatures name was...it was so plain and distasteful!

Mel...short for Melanie probably but still revolting.

"I SAID LEAVE!"I cried out.

I heard the man sigh.

"Alright,but you should probably hurry up in there,it's your first day!Don't be late!"he said and then walked off.

I pushed myself against the wall and slid down slowly.

"I'm hideous!"I cried out outing my head into my hands as tears rolled down my face.Making it puffy no doubt,this creature was probably an ugly crier

"Well you're not _that_ bad but there's room for improvement."An amused voice said that I could recognize from anywhere.I lifted my head quickly and saw the one and only-

"Hermes!"

I say jumping up and then hugged him. He had a UPS uniform on and smelt like knock off cologne ,but I wasn't one to judge at the moment.

"I'm so glad you've come to rescue from this nightmare! I thought would actually have to live as a..a mortal!"I said squeezing Hermes with gratefulness.

"Yeah,about that.."Hermes said taking his hands off me. His mischievous blue eyes were suddenly interested in the floor.

"Hermes!What is it!" I say with my eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not here to take you back Di."He said scratching the back of his head.

"Then what could you possibly be here for!" I say throwing my hand up on the air.

"I'm here to help,and Zeus didn't send me,so I suggest you listen up."Hermes said.

I sighed and motioned for him to continue.

"So you are or er..were the goddess love so when Zeus took that from you,you lost your domain of it."He said as I frowned.

"Thanks for reminding me."I murmured as Hermes continued .

"So..in order to get it back ,you have to get someone to fall in love with you,true love,not fake."He said.

There was a pause of silence.

"Well that's it!"I say with joy.

Hermes nods.

"Well this will be easier than I thought,some teenage mortal boy has to fall in love with me and I'll be out of here !"I say with a rush of excitement.

"Yeah but it's probably not going to be as easy as you think because,y'know."He says pointing to the mirror.

I looked at the mirror.

Oh yes,_that_.

"Nothing makeup and my charm won't solve,now my host's father has told me that today is the first day of school so I must look the best!So,I will require the best clothes for school you have to offer."

"Di ya can't just demand stuff like that I-"

"And a hairbrush to tame this atrocity."I interrupted.

Hermes sighed.

"Alright Di,remember why you are here,and remember what ya have to do to get out ."He says then snapping his fingers then vanishing.I open the bathroom door and looked to my bed to see boxes of clothes.

"Clothes!"I squealed practically diving into them.Being surrounded by beautiful things made me feel better.

I stood up and began to open the boxes.

"Alright,let's do this."

* * *

After at least 40 minutes of picking the right outfit I finally got the right outfit.I look to the left of the bed and saw a black backpack and scrunched my nose in disapproval.

"It will have to do."I sighed and picked up the pack and headed downstairs.

This mortal's house was actually..nice ,it was modern house that was white like Apollo's teeth. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note in the fridge and curiously took it off and read it.

_Hey sweetie! It's mom!Sorry I couldn't drop you off at school but I want you to have a terrific day at school!Make new friends and good memories !!_

~_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S your sandwich is in the fridge._

I frowned and crumpled up the note and opened the fridge and saw a peanut butter and banana sandwich in the fridge with a posted note saying "Mel"

I looked at it with disgust.

"Do mortals have no decency!" I say to my day while picking the sandwich up carefully and throwing it away.

Suddenly I heard an engine running and looked out my window to see a yellow and black shook bus drive by the house.

"No!"I yelled as I ran through the door so quickly and chased after the bus ,but the humans weak lungs had left me wheezing and about to collapse on the sidewalk.

I heard a car pull up.

"Hey are you okay?"A male voice said.

I continued to wheeze and took deep breaths.

"Yeah I'm—"

Suddenly all the air that I had struggled to gather had disappeared when I saw his eyes.

I had seen many,many beautiful eyes but none like his.They were blue,but not just blue,the kind of blue that calmed you down by just looking at it.They were so deep it was like I was diving into the sea.And his hair..his hair.Beautiful golden locks that shined like gold underneath the sun and that was unsuccessfully pushed back from his forehead .

I meant to say something on the lines of "Now I am" or "You could make me feel better" but all that came out was.

"W-wow"I said as my knees almost turned into jelly.This of course never happened as an immortal but while stuck in this mortal body,I was defenseless.

I collapsed.

The boy jumped out of his convertible and ran to the sidewalk to my side and I was face to face with his blue eyes.

And then he smile which made me want to melt right then and there.

"Hey there."He said reaching his hand out for me to grab .

I grabbed it as he pulled me up.

"My names Ryan."He said still smiling and extending his hand for me to shake it.

I took it.

"My name is A- er Mel." I said blushing.

"Well Mel,I see that you've missed your bus so if ya want,I could give you a ride."he said kindly.

I bit my lip.

"How do you know what school I go to?"I ask.

"I've seen ya around."He said smoothly then walking to the car and opening the passenger seat door.

"M'lady."He said bowing and motioning me into the car.I giggled and walked to his car and sat down.

"Why thank you Sir Ryan." I say bowing my head.

He gives me a bright smiled and gets in his car as we go to school.This would be easier than I thought.


	2. Vultures and French Teachers

**Vultures and French Teachers **

I had been used to attention, craved it in fact, but when I walked into the school with..what's his name? Oh yes Ryan,the pressure was on. When talking to my demigod children,they had always described high school as your own personal Tartarus, but I thought they were just being dramatic,I see they weren't now.

"Oh Gods."I say walking slowly into the hall with Ryan as people stopped to stare and whisper. Usually this wouldn't scare me because I knew the comments were along the line of "She's so beautiful! " "Can you marry me!" but now that I was stuck in this body, the comments were no doubt along the lines "Eww who is that." "Does she even go here?"

I stopped in the middle of the hallway as I could not handle it anymore. These teenagers were like vultures!

Ryan turned and saw I stopped and came to my aid.

"Hey."He said with concerned eyes.

I looked around to see more people staring.

"Why do they keep staring." I whisper in a weak voice.

He looks around and glares at the people staring as they drop their heads instantly becoming interested in their shoes.

He turns back to me with the same bright smile.

"I guess they're not usually use to seeing me with a girl." He says awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Oh." I said blushing.

No stop it Aphrodite! No blushing! Get yourself together!

I corrected my composure and looked at Ryan. Time to play hard to get.

"Well I must get to class, don't want to be late on the first day!" I say walking off.

"Wai!t" Ryan says catching my hand that had sent a thousand bolts through my body, my knees turned into jelly but with a all my strength I managed to stand up straight.

"Mhmm." I managed to say but in a squeaky voice.

"Let me walk you to class." He said still holding my hand not taking no for an answer.

"I would love that." I said with a wide smile on my face.

Playing hard to get was a no go.

* * *

After first period,I had found my locker with the help of two teachers and one student tour guide who had no doubt had grey hairs from the amount of stress I'd been giving her.

I was just about finished and closed my locker to be met with piercing green eyes that if had lasers,would definitely be shooting at me right now.

"What are you doing." The girl said with the utmost seriousness.

The girl had long black hair that had obviously been dyed and had highlights of blue.She had a black leather jacket and a Metallica T-Shirt that said "Seek and Destroy" ,she had black ripped jeans and combat boots on. I had tried not to scream then and there.

"And you are..?" I said grabbing books out of my locker.

"Ha Ha Ha very funny." She said with no amusement on her face.

"The question is who are you 'Miss I have a new boyfriend who is the most popular person in here and his name is Ryan Parker and I didn't tell my best friend in the world, CeCe!' " she said with wide eyes.

So that was her name,CeCe, I'd only call one person that, one of my close friends, Celine Dion, I really have to check up on her to see if she's still alive so we can go out for a nice cup of tea.

"Well he's not even my boyfriend." I said closing my locker and walking to my next class.

Yet.I thought to myself.

"So!" She says walking with me.

I start walking faster.

"Mel!" She says grabbing my arm.

I turn around in annoyance.

"What's going on?" She says concerned,

I sigh.

Mortals.

"Nothing's wrong!" I say stopping and turning to the mortal.

I take a deep breath.

"Just first day jitters." I say calmly.

CeCe didn't look convinced but I didn't really care.

"Now if you excuse me,I have to get to class,can't be late!" I say with the fakest smile as I waved and left CeCe standing there.

"Mel!" CeCe called out.

I sighed again and turned around.

"Yes?" I say through gritted teeth.

CeCe crosses her arms.

"French is that way." She said pointing behind her.

Heat rose to my cheeks.

"Yes of course,I knew that." I say flipping my hair back regaining my dignity.

I walked down the hall feeling CeCe's eyes on me.

Mortals make _everything_ so complicated!

* * *

"Bonjour les étudiants,comment se passe votre premier jour?" The teacher said as he walked into the class.

"Terrible." I murmured while looking at my nails. I was disgusted at the fact that they were all bitten off. Did this mortal have no personal hygiene!

"I see that we did not study this summer!" The teacher said after writing his name on the board,it said Mr.Carson. I looked at the teacher,he was a middle aged man with light brown hair and dark brown eyes ,he had a permanent snear on his face.

The class stirred in silence at Mr.Carson's remark.

"Very well."he says opening the workbook on his desk.

"Let's turn to page 58 and can someone tell me one the first sentence in section one says?" He says looking up.

The class remained silent.

"Hmm."he said with his brow raised surveying the classroom.

"Bryce!" He says calling out one of the guys in the back.The class snickered at his uneasiness.

"Uh yes Mr. Carson?"Bryce said.

Bryce did not look like the type of guy to get this right. He was a jock,you could tell by his letterman's jacket, and he looked way too old to be in a junior class.

"Please tell us what the first sentence translates to in English." Mr.Carson says.

"Umm..ok..let's see,um,Hola?" Bryce says nervously as the whole class burst into laughter.

"No Mr.Nelson." Mr.Carson says.

"Perhaps if you spent as much time as you spend memorizing football plays into studying for my class then you would be passing." Mr.Carson says making the class laugh even more.

I for one believed that beauty beats brains any day,that is how the saying goes.

I just rolled my eyes and sighed in boredom.

Mr.Carson looked my way.

"Oh I'm sorry Ms.Dalton,are we boring you?" Mr.Carson ask someone as the class ooo's.

I look up to see all eyes on me.

Oh.

I'm Ms.Dalton.

"What?" I say confused.

"Excuse us! Ms.Dalton,and please explains to us why your nails are more important than my class and while you're at it, tell us what the first sentence is in English."He says in triumphant.

I scoff as I look at the paper and then looked back at Mr. Carson.

"It says 'In the Middle Ages,France was apart of the Roman-Catholic Church.'" I say easily.

It was true ,but while I spent time with Henry ll, he was no Catholic.

The class snickered at Mr.Carson's frustration at me answering it correctly.

"Very good Ms.Dalton."He says sitting on his desk.

"Tu es bon avec la langue?" He asks.

"Courant."I reply

"Vraiment?"He says challenging me.

"Bien sûr, vous pouvez dire que je l'ai créé, mais à en juger par votre visage, je dirais que vous parlez à peine. Stupide mortel." I say leaving him stuck and confused as they look at the mortal looking like a gaping fish.

He closes his mouths and then glares at me with anger.

"Whatever you just said Ms.Dalton,you just got after school detention for it." He says making the class ooo again.

"What's detention?" I murmured to myself.

* * *

I closed my locker and again,was met with piercing green eyes.

"Gods!Why do you do that!" I say starting to scurry away from CeCe.

"I can't believe you beat me into getting detention on the first day!" CeCe exclaims.

"Lucky me." I murmured to myself.

"How'd you even find out about that!"I ask turning my head to her.

"I have my sources." She says casually.

"Now let's go to lunch,I heard they're serving meatloaf."


	3. Salad and Detenion

"Umm I'm not eating this." I say to the human server in front of me.

"Mel,come on let's go sit down." Cece days behind me.

I ignore her as I continued to look at the disgusting fish on my plate.

On my plate was supposedly "meatloaf" but had resembled a slop of mud.

"Not my problem little girl,now keep it movin!" She says motioning me to move as mortals behind me mumbled in agreement.

"Right yes we're sorry,we'll just be going now—" Cece starts to say but i interrupt.

"Little girl !I will have you know that I am a goddess and if you want to be lonely for the rest of your miserable mortal life I suggest you find something more suitable for me!" I say to the ignorant mortal.

"Righttt,princess,daddy isn't here to get you your spinach salads or what not because you're in my cafeteria ,and in my cafeteria you eat my lunch,and if ya don't want ta princess,then get out my cafeteria." the mortal says pointing to the door.

I grit my teeth in anger.

"Mel.." Cece says carefully.

"Why you ignorant,dense,stupid bit—"

"Hey Carol." said a familiar voice from behind.

"Oh great." I hear Cece mumble under her breath.

I turned to see Ryan.

"Please excuse my dear friend here." he said pointing to me.

"She's been having a lot of stress and as my favorite,and most beautiful lunch you please prepare a salad for my dear friend." Ryan said with a smile that could not be denied.

"Carol." blushed and sighed.

"Oh alright Ryan,you always know the right things to say."she says with a smile.

"Only the truth." he says

"Umm actually could I have a greek salad,but with grated cheese." I ask.

The mortal turned to me and gave me a glare.

Don't push it,they seemed to say.

The mortal turns around and starts preparing my salad and I turn to Ryan.

"Umm,thanks." I say biting my lip.

He turns to me and his and he flashes a smile.

"Oh it was nothing." he says.

Carol returns with my salad and Ryan offers to carry it for me and we start to walk through the cafeteria.

"Ahem." I hear and turned to Cece still behind me.

"Forget about me?" She says frowning.

"Oh of course not! But I won't be eating lunch with you today." I say nervously.

"Right,of course." she says with her voice tightened.

"I mean who could say no to that." she says then turning around and walking away.

"Cece.." I try to call.

"Umm you ready?" Ryan said.

"Uh go."

* * *

"No way! You said that to !" Zach said in amazement.

Ryan has introduced me to all of his friends, Kyle,Peter,Diego,and Zach.

"Why yes,he was being quite rude."I say taking a fork full of salad.

"Awesome." Zach said sighing.

"Stop drooling over Ryan's girl!" Kyle said snickering as Zach's cheeks turned red.

"Ion know man,as soon as Jessica finds out she's toast." Diego says as the other 3 boys shushed Diego and Ryan became interested in the plate in front of them.

"Who's Jessica?" I say curiously.

"Don't worry about her." Ryan says to quickly. He looks to the other guys for help.

"Yeah don't worry about her!"

"Jessica who?"

"What were we talking about again?"

I frown at the groups nervousness.

"Hey Ryan! You still having that party this weekend?" Peter says changing the subject.

"Oh yeah! In your sweet lake house !No parental figures near for miles! Plenty of rooms to use if you know what I mean." Diego says winking to me,as I couldn't help as my cheeks blushed.

Stupid mortal emotions.

"Yeah it's gonna be great,uhh did you wanna come?" Ryan asks.

A burst of excitement hit me as I almost screamed yes.

Wait,no.

We have to keep under control Aphrodite.

"I'm sure I could make room in my schedule." I say coolly taking another fork of salad.

He smiles as the bell rings.

* * *

" No phones,no sleeping and especially no talking." The mortal teacher says looking at the room full of miscreants.

"I will be back in ten minutes and i expect you all to still be here." She says sternly then walking out the room.

This so called detention had not been as bad as I had thought,besides the mortal boy behind me who was sharpening his pencil with a knife.

"Psst." Someone said.

I ignored them.

"Psst!" They said louder.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Hey Dalton!" The voice whispered.

Giving up I turned around and saw a boy with startling green eyes and mop of mud brown hair on his head.

"What do you want!" I say with annoyance.

"Well that's no way to speak to your best friends brother!" he said faced hurt.

"Who?"

"Uhh you know,Cece,been best friends with her since the first grade."

"Yes I know who that is but who are you!"

He puts his hand on his heart.

"How could you ever forget about moi!" he says looking around in shock.

I turn around in annoyance.

" names Ethan."he say with my back turned.

Thankfully,the teacher came back in the room and I was saved from conversing anymore with the mortal boy.

* * *

"Dalton! Wait up!" Ethan from detention says yelling through the windows of his jeep.

I walk faster ignoring the mortal but he just catches up.

"Come on! Let me give you a ride home!" He says.

"I'm perfectly fine!" I say through gritted teeth. This boy was lucky my powers were temporarily gone or he would've been evaporated.

"Come onn, CeCe told me you would need a ride home so just save me the stress of hearing her yell at me because you wouldn't get into the car,and your feet." he says.

I stop.

He did have a point.

My feet did not need to suffer.

"Alright,I will let you take me home,but try any funny stuff and I will—"

Ethan interrupts me busting into a fit of laughter.

"No offense princess but you are not my type." he says still laughing.

I mumble curses in Greek as I get into his car.

* * *

"So what's up with you and Ryan Parker." Ethan says with his eyes still focus on the road.

I scoff.

" Like I would tell you."

He laughs.

" Yeah well be careful with him."Ethan says.

"Why?Something I should know about him?" I ask.

"Nah,it's just,you don't think it's weird that he suddenly takes an interest in you? And he doesn't have the best record with girls so I—"

"Well it's a good thing I can take care of myself." I say sharply.

"Says who!"he says scoffing.

"Says me! "I say defensively.

"Right well you can't handle guys like Ryan." he says.

" And why can't I!"

"Well let's start with the fact that you have zero experience with guys." he says.

I could feel my face turn red.

"I do too!"

"You do not."

" Yes I do!"

"Mmhmm,so you're not a virgin anymore?"

I struggled to answer this question. Knowing this mortal had lacked sexual experiences, I on the under hand was no stranger.

"Exactly." he says turning into a street.

"You don't know me." I mumble.

He comes to a stop in front of my hosts' house.

"I do actually,and I know you are too pure and innocent for Ryan Parker." He says looking at me with his intense green eyes.

"I guess I'll have to change that soon." I say hopping out of the car leaving him confused.

Ethan was right.

I wasn't prepared to be with Ryan,so I would need some help.


	4. Let's talk about Sex

"Hermes!" I call out walking into my hosts' house.

"Hermes! I know you can hear me!" I say throwing my book bag to the ground.

The weight in the bag had no doubt made this mortal body a Hunchback. Whoever designed these things should be smited by Zeus' bolt.

"Hermes!" I scream as loud as I could.

"Ok! Ok! I'm here!" I heard someone whisper behind me, I looked behind me and saw Hermes looking nervously up at the sky.

"Y'know names have power Di! Ya can't just be calling me all willy nilly like that!" he pleaded.

I cross my arms.

"Well if you answered me the first time." I say.

Hermes sighed.

"What can I do for you Di." He says giving up.

"I need you to bring someone to me."

"And who would that be?"

"I'll let you know when it's time, but for now, I need you to take me shopping."

* * *

"What is this for again?" Hermes said as we walked through the mortal mall.

I rolled my eyes.

"I told you Her-"

"Hey! It's Harry!" he said.

Hermes has disguised himself as a mortal teenage boy that had blonde hair and mischievous baby blue eyes.

"Whatever! As I was saying,we are here to get proper attire for Ryan's party on Saturday." I said walking into Victoria's Secret.

I actually knew Victoria,gave her inspiration in fact, and she actually kept _nothing _a secret, especially her body.

Not that I was one to judge.

"I hardly think you will find the right attire here." Hermes did eyes widen.

"A mortal boy,although annoying,made a fair point. My mortal host lacks sexual experiences and in order to make Ryan fall in love with me,we are going to have to change that."

"Well I'd _love_ to help you out Di,anything for the cau-"

"Not with you, you idiot!" I say rolling my eyes.

"Then with who?"

"Well no mortal is worthy of me and my god choices are limited at the moment so, I will have to take a..how do you say it.. a sex ed class." I say.

"A sex ed class." Hermes says with disbelief.

"Yes,and seducing."

Hermes starts to laugh hysterically gaining unwanted stares.

"Who knew the goddess of love,seduction,and sex needed to take a class for it!" he says wiping tears from his eyes.

My face turned red.

Hermes saw this and got himself together.

"Ok, Ok." he said wiping the rest of his tears off. Who knew he could find so much humor in my pain.

"And where would you get the-" he stops himself from laughing again.

"Sex ed class." he says trying to keep a straight face.

"Well from one of my kin of course."

"Which one? And is this the person you need me to bring to you."

"Yes,and I want you to bring.."

* * *

Hermes dropped me off outside my hosts' house. We had completed our shopping for the day and I was exhausted.

Mortal bodies had no stamina.

As soon as i walked in the house I dropped my bag to the floors and went to the refrigerator for something to drink.

On the fridge I saw a note.

_Your father and I are going to a dinner party,we'll be home late. Left money for pizza on the counter._

These mortal parents had been really convenient for me. They were never here so I had complete freedom.

I headed upstairs and groaned at the pain in my feet.

I reached my hosts' room and opened the door ready to become one with the bed but,was briefly interrupted.

On the count of a knife being held to my throat.

"Who are you and why I am here." a voice said that was all to familiar.

"My darling! You've come!" I squealed in delight despite there a knife still at my throat.

"Wait." she said releasing the knife from my throat and turning me around.

"Mom?"she said looking at me with surprise.

"Yes Piper,it's me,my darling child.o time for pleasantries my dear, because I need your help."

* * *

" Wait, back up. You need me to teach you what?" Piper said with her mouth full of pizza.

While explaining the long story on how I got into this mess,we decided to order pizza.

"Don't talk with your mouth full dear! That's not proper etiquette! And yes,I need you teach me about sex."

Piper looks at me with uneasiness.

"Right." she says gulping.

" And what makes you think I'm..er equipped to teach you about this...Why not one of your other more..experienced kids,like Drew or, or Eros!

"No,no they won't do,and I need a mortal point of view,your outlook would be better because you know the troublesome horrendous life as a mortal."I say.

"Wow,thanks." I hear Piper mumble.

"And I'm sure you've had experience! With Jason, haven't you?"

Piper cheeks turned red.

"Well yeah,but that's different.." she said shyly.

"Enough Piper!" I say standing.

"I've grown tired of your excuses and as you mother I command you teach me of the mortal experiences of sex!" I command.

Piper sighs.

"Ok.. Well I guess we'll start off with this, when two people are really attracted and aroused by each other..

* * *

"Ok! I think we've covered everything!" Piper says.

I yawn.

"Yes I think we have,thank you my darling, Id have to say this is why you're my favorite and least annoying out of all of my kin." I say stretching.

"Uhh thanks I guess,but um there's one more thing." Piper says.

"Yes,what is it?"

"Ok,usually,or how it should be,sex isn't just something to do,sure it's fun and everything but it should have emotional value, y'know?"

"Yes I'm quite familiar with the concept." I say.

"Ok, so don't just have sex with this guy just to get out of your punishment. Because it might not turnout the way you want to in the long run." She says standing up.

"Now is there anyway Hermes could transport me back to Camp Half Blood? I got a cabin to run and if I'm gone any longer, Drew will become a dictator."

* * *

Piper had just left and I collapsed onto the bed. I had almost fell into a deep sleep when I felt my phone buzz.

"Ugh,mortal technology." I grumble.

The phone buzzes again and I reluctantly pick it up.

**Hey,It's Ryan.**

**U up ?**

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion,how did he even get my number?

_Yeah, I'm up,how you'd get my number?_

**I have my ways. Wyd?**

_Just laying down._

**Mind if I join?**

_Ha! You're not that smooth _

**Gotta shoot my shot! Maybe the answer will be different tho this wknd my party ?**

_Is Jessica going to be there?_

**Idk,and idc,and neither should you.**

_Who is she? _

**She's an ex,she's really possessive and everything even though we broke up awhile back,but don't worry abt her. She's ancient history.**

_If you say so…I'm tired I'm going to bed, see ya tomorrow?_

**Good night beautiful,see ya tomorrow.**

My heart fluttered when he said that and was relieved when he said Jessica was nothing to worry about. My mind was at peace when I laid my head on the pillow and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Remember when I said my hosts' mortal parents weren't bothersome and were never around.

I couldn't be any more wrong.

"Morning sunshine! Ready for your second day of school!" My hosts' father said as he opened the curtains revealing Apollo's blinding light.

I whined at grumbled as he continued to talk.

"I hope you had a great day yesterday! Sorry me and your mom couldn't hear about but we had to go to the companies dinner party and y'know how important those are to your mom." He continued.

"But I'm sure your mother would love to hear about it at breakfast, ooh you smell that! I think it's pancakes! Better hurry up before they get cold!" He says and then finally walks out the room.

I take a deep breath and force myself to get up and carry myself to the bathroom where i was face to face with the atrocity that was on top of my hosts' head. Who knew mortals had to deal with these problems everyday!

I sigh and get started.

* * *

The heavenly smell of food that made my stomach grumble as I walked downstairs.

"There she is!" my hosts' father called out as the woman facing the stove turned around with a bright smile. She had to same blue eyes as my hosts' eyes but hers were more lively,and her hair was a dark brown, not the ugly mud brown hair that my host had.

"Morning dear! How was your sleep?" she says putting the pancakes on the table and a dish of bacon.

"Quite pleasant." I say taking a seat at the table.

"Well that's nice." she says pouring orange juice into the glasses.

We ate our breakfast in silence besides little comments and when I finished I excused myself from the table and got my book bag ready to catch the bus, learning from yesterday's mistakes.

I walked out the door hearing the mortal parents telling me to have a good day.

Just then, a familiar jeep pulled up and rolled its windows down.

"Hop in Dalton!" Ethan called out.

"Don't wanna be late to school!" he continues.

I roll my eyes and decided it would be better to get a ride from this annoying mortal then be on a bus full of them.

"I began to walk to the car and started to open the door to the front seat but had saw it had been taken by Cece. I open the door to passenger seat and sit as tension filled the car.

"Ok.." Ethan said interrupting.

"Let's roll."

* * *

"How was lunch with Prince Charming." Cece said sarcastically looking at me through the mirror. Her intense green eyes stared into my soul ,but I was able to stand my ground and answered despite my fear of her.

"Quite nice." I say back as she scoffs.

If I didn't cling to my godly pride then I might've apologized but,alas, I do.

"Alrighty." Ethan says relieved as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"We're here."

* * *

As we walk into the building Cece hastily moves away from probably knocking down at least 3 people and disappears into the crowd.

"You should really apologize." I heard Ethan say behind me.

I scoff.

"For what!" I say continuing to walk.

"You hurt her feelings! Feelings I didn't even know she had" Ethan said.

" I don't see how." I say shrugging.

Ethan shakes his head and laughs as if something was amusing.

"Girls." he says walking into the crowd leaving me by myself.

"Great." I say to myself.

* * *

After I got through my first two periods. I proceeded to go to the crowded lunchroom

Carol had seemed to be waiting for me to disapprove of her lunch which was listed as sloppy joe (sloppy alright) but I wisely said nothing. I went to go find Ryan or _someone _I knew into the crowded lunchroom. I spotted him but besides the usual people that say with him, there was a girl with flowing dark hair. A shiver went down my spine involuntarily and I knew something sinister was near.

I gulped and walked over there carefully and could see the boys' uneasiness as they saw me walking over there.

Ryan looks up to see me and waves nervously as I reach a holt behind the stranger girl.

"Hey Mel.." Ryan says carefully.

"Uhh, this is a Jessica." he says as the girl turns around.

i had already been surprised but now only fear and anger was what I felt when the girl turned around and I saw her silver eyes.

"Artemis!"

**Chap 4! Thanks for the reviews! Will work harder on grammar and eveything.**


End file.
